Conventionally, radio access technology (RAT) selection for user equipment (UE) can be based on the detection of an available RAT resource. RAT resources can be represented by different communications technologies as contrasted with radio access bearer resources, which can be different communications channels that can employ the same radio access technology. For example, a radio access bearer resource can be a first or second channel on Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) radio access technology, while in contrast a radio access technology can be a UMTS technology, a Wi-Fi technology (e.g., IEEE 802.11 standard), a TDMS technology, etc. Radio access bearer handover can occur in conjunction with RAT selection such that connecting to a new bearer can additionally occur on a different radio access technology. RAT selection can thus be characterized by UEs scanning for available RAT resources. Scanning for RAT resources can require that corresponding radios in a UE be active to determine the presence of a RAT. Having a radio active in a UE can affect power consumption, and thus battery life, in a UE.
The conventional RAT selection process is also typically ignorant of historical information related to a RAT that can illuminate particular characteristics of potential RATs. For example, a UE can be actively scanning for a Bluetooth technology throughout the day, reducing the battery life of the UE, and can detect an available Bluetooth technology resource. The UE can then select the Bluetooth technology and begin connecting to the Bluetooth resource ignorant of historical information associated with the Bluetooth resource as being, for example, associated with particularly high radio interference that impedes effective use of the resource, the resource being associated with packet sniffing security intrusions experience by other users of the resource, etc.
The above-described deficiencies of conventional selection or RAT resources are merely intended to provide an overview of some of problems of current technology, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art, and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein, may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.